mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fans de Flashlight
Introduccion thumb|Bienvenidos a mi club Este club esta creado para los fans de Flashlight (flash humano y twilight pony) Mis cosas sobre esta pareja.... Bueno hoy les contare como conoci esta pareja.. Bueno fui al cine a ver EG..esta nerdiosonada...y bueno en la parte de Flash y Twilight me sobresalte...y me tape los ojos (en ese tiempo no me gustaba en amor ni menos en una de mi favorita serie)....cuando vi de nuevo la pelicula...en las partes de Flashlight ya no me tape y pude ver .....y cuando termino la peli me quede congelda...y me empezo a gustar la pareja... Reglas * Los mienbros pueden responder a los temas,hacer frases,darme las imagenes para que las ponga,etc..todo eso se pone en los comentarios * No editar * Preguntas en los comentarios * Todo lo que quieran que pongan ya sea imagen o video lo ponen en los comentarios...y pongan plis esto: insertar esto. * Y....diviertanse con Twi y Flash Temas * Twilight con que Flash deberia estar? * Opinion sobre esta pareja? * La mayoria de los bronys y pegasister odian esta pareja....y tu porque piensas que odian esta pareja? * Si en Eg3 Flash le declara su amor a Twilight...como reacionarias? * Si otra chica se enamora de Flash como reacinarias? * Twilight se mere estar con Flash * Desde cuando de gusta esta pareja? * Inventante unas frases que te gustaria que apraeciarea en EG 3 * Mira estas imagenes y da tu opinion... * Si twilight y Flash cantaran en Eg3 que dirias? * Tu apoyarias a esta pareja hasta el final? * Amigos en los videos puse unas reacciones sobre esto....que les parese? * Algo te enseño esta pareja? * Que crees que pasaria con ellos en EG3 Concurso1 a) Este concurso se trata que alguien encuentre la imagen mas linda de Flash y Twilight y yo nombrare al ganador.. # El concurso sera hasta el 1 de enero del 2015 El ganador es...... Sarpiza Concurso 2 Este concurso se trata de que alguien encuentre la imagen más extraña de Flash y Twilight (como por ejemplo, la imagen 26), queda estrictamente prohibido usar imágenes que sean "subidas de tono". BakuganMiguel elegirá al ganador 2. El concurso será hasta el 1 de febrero y el 3 se anunciará al ganador La ganadora es............Twilightsentry12 Miembros * Mlp daniflavi (lider) * Prinsesatwilightgleysi * BakuganMiguel (co-lider) * Princesa twilight rainbow rocks * Twili pie * MELI0309 * RulofSteampunk * Sarpiza * Mayelamariatobar * Twilightsentry12 * Party Pony * Monse * Fluttysparkle * Flashlight xs * SugarCathie~ * LILI FLASHLIGHT * KiaraWizard * RainbowDash880 * TheCupcake :3 * Princesatwilightpie * Princesa Eris * Princesa Flashlight * TwilightMajito56791 * JFIZTATION HK1912 * Belinda Cometa * Daniela200 * Fluttershy1995 * Twilightprincesa * MONN SPARKLE * Maily04 * Artistic Rose * ChicaMordecai * Eevee kawai :3 * Rariapplepie flutterdashlight Frases Crea o imaginate tus frases..... Mlp daniflavi Flash: Twilight hay algo que siempre e querido decirte Twi: Si Flash: Quieres ser mi novia Twilight en vez de responder le da un beso..... Flash: Entonces si Twi: Si..... Twili pie 1. Flash: Twilight desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte algo. Twilight: si Flash? Flash: yo.. yo siempre... he estado... enamorado de ti... Twilight: oh Flash... eso es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho en mi vida. Y la verdad yo también estoy enamorada de ti... Los dos se empiezan a acercar hasta que se dan un beso... 2. Las mane 6 molestando a Twilight: te gusta Flash, aceptalo! Twilight: (nerviosa y sonrojada) claro que no... es solo que... Twilight piensa en Flash y se distrae Twilight: sus ojos son hermosos, su cabello tan brillante y esa sonrisa... es tan perfecta... suspira. Todas las chicas se quedan sorprendidas y luego la empiezan a molestar... 3. Flash y un amigo se encontraban en la sala de musica hablando sobre Twilight... Amigo: Flash... que es lo que sientes con respecto a Twilight? Flash: la verdad... estoy pérdidamente enamorado de ella, es tan hermosa y especial, es la clase de chica con la que quiero estar... Twilight estaba pasando por allí y escucho la conversacion, al principio se sorprendió pero luego suspiro pensando en Flash... MELI0309 se supone que hubo un baile de otoño y que ellos 2 se besaron y....pues no se habian visto Flash: hola chicas puedo hablar con Twilight asolas (las chicas se va) Flash: hola twilight! Twilight: Hola Flash:lo que paso esa noche fue..... twilight:lo siento no debi hacer. Flash: Claro que debiste, twilight te amo, te amo no lo entiendes??? twilihgt:(llora) flash:(le limpia sus lagrimas y la abraza) Twilight:flash yo... daria todo por estar contigo pero... la verdad ya la sabes,,, soy de otro mundo y eso rompe todas las reglas universales flash: y eso que??? quiero que sepas que no te puedo scar de mi cabeza y mucho menos de mi corazon recuerda todos los momentos que hemos pasado!!!! no te han gustado??? twilight:claro que si flash (llora)nose que decir Flash: solo dime una cosa twilight: que???? flash:lo que realmente sientes por mi twilight: flash yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazon y no sabia como expresarlo asi que te bese pero eso no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que siento por ti flash:espresalo twilight:(besa a flash, lo abraza y le dice ) TE AMO flash:te amo mas pero no te puedes quedar conmigo???? twilight: no puedo tengo muchos deberes que cumplir en mi mundo Flash: dejame ir contigo Twilight: estas loco tendrias que dejar todo lo que amas para poder ir Flash: todo lo que amo eres tu!!!!! (se vuelven a besar) Prinsesatwilightgleysi En las afueras de canterlot high Flash : chicas no estoy seguro Rarity: vamos tienes que decirle lo que sientes Pinkie: sabemos que no es la twilight de equestria Applejack: pero si no le dices la perderás Fluttershy: la twilight de equestria tiene que estar en su mundo Rainbow: pero esta no así que ve alla invitada a salir y le dices lo que sientes Rarity: ella ya lee a tiempo en canterlot higt ya todos nos hicimos sus amigos Sunset: vamos ve con ella Flash: y si me rechaza Rainbow: no creo que lo haga ahora beeeee . Dijo empujando lo cerca de twilight quien acomodaba libros en su casillero Flash (sonrojado): hola twilight Twilight (sonrojada) : hola flash Flash (nervioso): twilight... Yo quería saber... Si.. Bueno quisieras..No se...Salir con migo Twilight( sonrojada): me encantaría Flash: Enserio Twilight: si Flash: después de clase en sugar cube córner Twiligh : ahí estaré .dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo Rarity: ves no fue tan difícil Flash (sonrrojado):supongo que no continuara BakuganMiguel Ambos caminaban y chocan al cruzarse sus caminos, Twilight casi cae al suelo pero Flash la toma de la cintura (como en RR), al darse cuenta, ambos se sonrojan. Flash: ¿Twilight? Twilight: Siempre me choco contigo...cada vez... que vengo, je je. Flash: Te estaba buscando Twilight: ¿Para qué? Flash: Twilight... *se sonroja más y agacha la cabeza* yo... yo Twilight: ¿Qué pasa? Flash: Yo... te amo... te amo con toda mi alma... te amo tanto que daría mi propia vida por ti. Twilight: * se le salen las lágrimas* Yo también te amo, pero desgraciadamente, no podemos estar juntos. Flash: ¿Porque somos de distintos mundos? Twilight: Por eso *rompe a llorar* Sí, por eso, te amo tanto y me gustaría quedarme contigo para siempre pero no puedo, eso rompe todas las Leyes Universales. Flash: Twilight piensalo, si esas "leyes" se hubieran aplicado, ¿crees que yo me hubiera enamorado de ti y tu de mí? Es más, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, pero el destino ordenó lo contrario. Twilight: Flash... tienes mucha razón Flash: Tengo que otra cosa que decirte Twilight Twilight: ¿Y qué es mi guitarrista favorito? Flash: Twilight... *saca un anillo de oro* ¿te... gustaría... ser... mi novia? Twilight: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! Ambos se abrazan alegremente, se secan las lágrimas del otro y Flash le pone el anillo a Twilight en el dedo medio para hacerlo oficial. Twilight, al ver mejor el anillo, ve que tiene escrito un mensaje: "De F para T" lo que la alegró muchísimo, luego miró a ver a su nuevo novio con los mismos ojos que cuando le pidió que fuera al baile con él (EG 1,solo que sin la interrupción del "portal cerrado") Twilight: ¿Te gustaría hacerlo oficial mi querido Flash? Flash: Tú primero, mi amada Twilight. Ambos se miraban mientras lentamente se acercaban hasta que sus labios se conectaron, Twilight sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y disfrutaba del momento, lo mismo le pasaba a Flash. Ambos sentían que había fuegos artifiales a su alrededor, que miles de rosas florecían en el acto, que una lluvia de estrellas fugaces pasaba junto a ellos en ese momento. Eso era amor, pero no uno cualquiera, era ese amor que solo ocurría una vez en la vida, era Amor Verdadero. Su pequeño beso duró cerca de 10 minutos, cuando acabaron, se miraron tiernamente a los ojos y se abrazaron. Entoces se oyeron unas voces al fondo del pasillo de donde venía Twilight, cuando la pareja se dio cuenta, vieron a las Rainbooms con cara de aaaaaw y después comenzaron a aplaudir celebando el nacimiento de la nueva pareja. Twilight y Flash volvieron a mirarse y sus labios se conectaron nuevamente. Monse Flash tuvo un accidente grave en un la competencia que a estado dormido por horas. Las chicas fueron a verlo como estaba. Twilight: chicas me dejarían a solas con (agachando la cabeza) Flash por favor. Todas: (confundidas) está bien. Las chicas salen y dejan solos a Twilight y a Flash. Twilight: (triste) Flash gracias por ayudarme por todas las situaciones y problemas que e tenido en mis visitas (llorando) quisiera decirte lo que siento por ti. En ese momento alguien le agarra la mano a Twilight y ve que era Flash despertándose. Flash: (sonriendo) igual yo. Quisiera decirte que desde mucho tiempo e sentido algo por ti, pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo pero ahora si lo tengo y es (sonrojado) que te amo. Twilight: (llorando) o Flash. Yo igual lo te amo pero... Flash: pero que. Flash y Twilight se acercaban poco a poco hasta que los dos se sonrojan y sus labios estaban cerca. En ese momento sus labios se conectaron y salió como una luz de dos colores morado y amarillo pálido que hizo que los dos se separarán rápido por lo que sucedió. Twilight: (sonrojada y apenada)lo lamento.. Me tengo que ir. Flash: (sonrojado) esta bien. Y adiós Twilight sale y Flash se pone un poco avergonzado lo que ellos dos hicieron. Usuario wikia no registrado esto sucede en EQ3,después de que la Twilight humana engaña a Flash utilizando sus sentimientos por la Twilight de equestria para llevarlo a una extraña cueva donde la Twilight poni también estaba atrapada, él logra escapar con ayuda de Pinkie,Sunset y Rarity mientras que Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Applejack estaban buscando a la Twilight de Equestria. Flash: Esperen, déjenme entender. Otra Twilight me engaño y me trajo aquí y a la otra Twilight también? Sunset: ehhh, básicamente es eso Rarity: Las demás deben estar por aquí en algún lado Flash: ¿¡y si no encontraron a Twilight!? Pinkie: No tenemos tiempo de buscarla! Flash: Esperen un segundo... Flash oye una voz cantando muy hermosa que sonaba como la de Twilight, que también escucharon RD,FS y AJ. Las cuales siguieron la voz Twilight Humana:¡Ya basta de cantar! Twilight Poni:¡¡déjame ir!! Twilight Humana: Nada personal mi querida yo, solo hago esto por CIENCIA. Twilight Poni: Ni tu ni los shadowbolts se saldrán con la suya. Twilight Humana: ¿Quién dijo que no? Los shadowbolts de Crystal Prep NUNCA HAN PERDIDO, y yo me encargaré de que siga así. Twilight Poni: Y como piensas hacer eso exactamente?... Twilight Humana: Fácil, secuestrándote a ti y a tus amigas, los wonderbolts se quedan sin la parte mas importante de su equipo y ganamos. Twilight Poni: No te saldrás con la tuya! Twilight Humana: Quien dijo que no? se que hay algo extraño en Canterlot High, de qué otra forma habría alguien exactamente igual a mí excepto porque no necesitas lentes y con mi mismo nombre, este plan es la oportunidad perfecta para descubrirlo de una vez por todas, además también tengo a ese tal Flash Sentry atrapado aquí, tenia el presentimiento de que ese chico era capaz de hacer algo para arruinar mis planes. La Twilight humana se va, la Twilight poni se sienta en el piso y se recuesta contra la pared Twilight Poni: Porque.... él no hizo nada... Rainbow: Twilight! vinimos a salvarte! Applejack: Retrocede, podrías salir herida Las chicas rompen las vigas con sus instrumentos, agarran a Twilight por la mano y salen corriendo a buscar a los demás, después de un tiempo corriendo llegan a la superficie y allí Twilight ve a Flash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Sunset. Luego Flash y Twilight van corriendo uno hacia al otro y se abrazan Flash: Twi! ¿ella te lastimó? Twilight: No, ¿y a ti? Flash: No, no me hizo nada Twilight: (sonrojada) y, bueno... Flash: (sonrojado) eh... Rainbooms: (Cantando) Flash y Twilight están enamorados Flash y Twilight se separan aún sonrojados Flash: Chicas, podrían irse, quiero hablar con Twilight...asolas.... Rainbooms: Ok Flash: Twilight, todo este tiempo he querido confesarte algo, y cuando tenía la oportunidad no era capaz de controlarme a mí mismo. Twilight: Si? Flash: Te amo y siempre lo he echo, eres tan hermosa, amable, diferente y especial Twilight:(sonrojada)en...¿en serio? Flash: En serio Twilight: La verdad, yo también te amo, con toda mi alma, pero no podemos estar juntos... Flash: Sé que otros dirían que estamos poniendo en peligro al universo, pero si se aplicara alguna especie de leyes universales no nos hubiéramos conocido, es el destino Twilight: Tienes razón... Los dos se empiezan a acercar y se besan, luego ven que las Rainbooms los estaban espiando, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie tenían cara de awww, Applejack y Sunset se reían de forma tierna y Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa y la ceja levantada. Flash: Ojalá pudiera ir contigo Twilight: Tengo una idea, en la noche nos veremos en el portal Flash: El viernes? Twilight: Bien, allí estaré Monse 2 Tirek escapo de su prisión para buscar lo que le pertenecía que era LA MAGIA DE EQUESTRIA, y con la ayuda de Discord para robar todo la magia de Equestria City e los habitantes ya no habrá esperanza. La directora Clestia, la subdirectora Luna y la directora Cadence llamaron a Twilight para que fuera a Canterlot High para decirle que su antiguo enemigo había regresado y debían renunciar la magia antes que sea demasiado tarde. Y porque la otra Twilight de Equestria les había dicho que ellas 4 incluyendo a Twiight del mundo humano tenían la magia más poderosa y para eso se lo tendrán que dárselo a Twilight porque no sabe Tirek había un a cuarta. Con el sacrificio que hicieron estaban agotadas incluso parar caminar pero se alegraron un poco que su magia estaría a salvo dentro de la persona que confían. Celestia (agotada): esta hecho. Twilight: pero que les pasará a ustedes. Luna (agotada): estaremos aquí para que Tirek no dudé de nada. Twilight: de acuerdo y además mis amigos me ayudarán .... Celestia (agotada): no creo que tus amigos te ayuden... Cadence (agotada): porque si se los dices tus amigos estarán en peligro si te ayudan y eso sería que también les quite su magia. Luna (sería y agotada): entiendes. Twilight (triste): entiendo. Twilight sale rápido para decirles a sus amigos las Manes 6, las Dazzling y a Flash Sentry que tenían que decirles a los habitantes que aún no le habían quitado su magia aún; aunque para los chicos veían a Twilight que estaba actuando extraño pero les hicieron caso para ayudarle un poco. Cuando Twilight se va comenzaron hablar... Applejack: bueno ya todos están a salvo Sunset Shimmer: si, por lo menos hicimos que los habitantes que aún no le han quitado su magia estén a salvo Pinkie Pie: esto parece como un juego bueno no cualquier juego si no uno de que tienes que sobrevivir..... Adagio: si pero siento una extraño escalofrío en mi cuerpo ustedes no lo sienten chicas.. Aria y Sonata: si.. Rarity: además Discord tenía que atrapar a Tirek verdad Fluttershy: estoy muy contenta que este participando en algo importante Rainbow Dash: pero ya se tomó mucho tiempo teniendo el título de héroe Aria: esta vez estoy de acuerdo lo que dice Rainbow Sonata: de que estas de acuerdo? Aria: siempre tienes que ser tan torpe Sonata: tu lo eres Aria: pues sí y tu la reina de los tarados Aria y Sonata se comenzaron a pelear y en eso Adagio comenzó a molestarse. Adagio (gritando furiosa): YA CÁLLENSE LAS DOS O SI NO LAS VOY A COLGAR EN UN ÁRBOL EN UN BOSQUE QUE ESTE LLENÓ DE LOBOS Y QUE SE LAS COMAN... YA ENTENDIERON Aria y Sonata (con miedo y tragando saliva): s..siii Flash: pero lo que se me hace más raro es que Twilight estaba nerviosa y preocupada.. no lo notaron Todas: nop Flash:(parece que soy el único que le pone más atención a Twilight) En ese momento llega Discord Discord: hola chicos Fluttershy: Discord estoy tan contenta, trajiste los sándwiches de pepino Discord: sí, pero creo que esta será la última comida sofisticada que tengas en tu vida En ese momento Discord con su magia aparece una jaula que secuestra a todos Todos (enojados): DEJANOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!! ESRE UN TRAIDOR!!! MALDITO!!! Tirek: pues si, porque además me esta ayudando Discord: si y además ayudé a capturara los elementos de la armonía... Las Mane 6 (menos Fluttershy): traidor Fluttershy (llorando): como pu..dis...tesss Discord: ah unas sirenas sin voz Las Dazzlings con mirada de odio Discord: un amigo de las chicas en especial de Twilight Flash (enojado): Confiábamos en ti traidor Discord: bueno creo que esto será un festín para usted Lord Tirek En ese momento Tirek levanto la jaula con su magia y en ese momento absorbe la magia de todos que estaban en la jaula, sus ojos se tornaron grises y pierden el símbolo o la estampa que tenía en su vestimenta y estaban algo débiles. Discord: parece que hicimos un buen trabajo y gobernaremos este mundo Tirek: yo nunca dije un nosotros En ese momento Tirek agarra a Discord y absorbe toda la magia que tenía que provoca que se vuelva más grande y fuerte que antes Discord (agotado): pensé que este collar era un símbolo que yo era una persona cercana Tirek: el único cercano era mi hermano Applejack: no esperabas eso En ese momento todo la ciudad de Equestria City estaba perdida. Cuando Tirek fue a Canterlot High para buscar a las tres directoras, no estaba nada satisfecho con los resultados que estaba viendo que las directoras más poderosas no tenían su magia. En ese momento vio una foto de una chica híbrido con corona y alas en un foto que tenía en la oficina de la Directora Celestia en ese momento abrió un portal donde se encontraba Tártaros que mando a todas al portal. Tirek: entonces tengo otro objetivo en mente(risa maligna) En un lugar remoto se encontraba Twilight haciendo hechizos muy poderosos que nunca ella podía hacer incluso que presentaba un elemento de la armonía e incluyendo que tuviera que controlar magia de las tres mas poderosas directoras de Equestria City. Pero para mala suerte Tirek la encontró en las montañas donde ella estaba practicando, tan rápido que pudo voló a gran velocidad para que el no la atrapara y le robará la magia que tenía en su poder que intentó distraerlo pero no funciono que entonces no tuvo otro remedio que luchar contra el y desterrarlo por toda la eternidad de Equestria City. La lucha era épica el bien contra el mal para ver quien era el vencedor. ( la lucha es idéntica en El castillo de Twilight parte 2) Tirek: si quieres hacemos un trato justo no lo crees. (Chasquea los dedos) En ese momento se podía ver los amigos de Twilight atrapados en una burbuja e incluyendo a Discord quien los había traicionado, todos tenían los ojos opacos y sin su estampa que tenían en su vestimenta. Tirek: te devuelvo a tus amigos a cambio de algo.....tu magia Todos(menos Twilight, Tirek y Discord): ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAS!!! ¡¡¡NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR!!! ¡¡¡NO VALEMOS NADA¡¡¡ Twilight:(que hago si le doy la magia a Tirek toda la ciudad estar perdida pero si no se la doy nunca volveré a ver a mis amigos.) Flash: Twilight no se la des no valemos nada Twilight(llorando): pero porque dices eso...saben que para mi todos son importantes y valiosos Flash(sonrojado): por.....que Adagio: nosotros no podemos a hacer lo que tu haces.... Sunset Shimmer: exacto y además tu eres la persona.... Rainbow Dash: poderosa... Applejack: valiente.... Sonata: humilde.... Flash(agachando la cabeza y sonrojado): y hermosa del todo el mundo Twilight al escuchar la última palabra de Flash sintió algo que pocas veces sentía al estar con alguien Twilight(sonrojada): crees...eso Flash asintió con la cabeza En ese momento Tirek vio la escena que hicieron los dos y le dio una gran idea Tirek: si no me equivoco estoy sintiendo un sentimiento....mmmm.....creo que es...amor En ese momento acerco la burbuja de Flash hacia a el para hacerlo algo que no se podía imaginar. Entonces acerco la burbuja hacia su mano y la exploto para que Flash cayera en su palma. Tirek: si no me equivoco el joven siento algo por esta chica llamada Twilight Sparkle si no me estoy equivocando Flash se quedo callado por lo que dijo el mismísimo Tirek Tirek: dime algo darías tu vida por la de ella y que nunca la volverás a ver en tu mismísima vida Flash Sentry Flash(decidido): si lo haría Tirek: bueno...espero que disfrutes el espectáculo Princesa En eso Tirek estaba esturgando a Flash con sus mismas manos que el pobre estaba agonizando Flash: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Se podía ver como estaba sufriendo, todos estaban viendo lo que estaba haciendo a el que Twilight quedo petrificada y asustada por lo que estaba haciendo Tirek hacia Flash. Se veía como sufría y de entonces se vio que Flash escupió sangre de la boca y todos quedaron sorprendidos porque estaba pasando esto y por que a el Tirek: y entonces hacemos un trato Twilight.... Flash(sin poder respirar y esturgado): n-ooo.....se.....lo......DES!!!¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! Tirek: ya eres un fastidio porque no acabo contigo de una vez En eso Tirek lanzo a Flash que estaba casi inconsciente por los aires en unos centímetros de sus manos que nadie se lo estaba espero, Tirek con sus manos aplasto a Flash que estaba sangrando y con heridas graves en su cuerpo que casi el pobre iba a morir por amor. Cuando término siguió con lo mismo Todos estaban asustados por lo que vieron por sus mismos ojos. En eso Twilight no soporto de ver más que se tiró al suelo llorando y pensando ¿por que a el?¿porqué lo hizo? En eso vio algo inesperado donde estaba sus amigas.(Pasa lo mismo cuando Twilight vio donde estaban sus amigas en las burbujas y sale un resplandor de cada color que representaban cada una incluso se vio que Las Dazzlings y de Sunset también tenían un color correspondiente) Twilight(llorando): FLASH!!!, ....esta bien....lo haré... Todas(menos Twilight): ¡¡¡NO!!! Flash(siendo esturgado): nnn-ooo!!!¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!! Tirek(sonrisa maglina): es un trato En eso Tirek suelta a Flash que caí al suelo a gran velocidad que por suerte fue atrapado por Twilight antes de que sufriera mucho más que antes Flash(casi inconsciente y herido): Tw..il-i...gh-t Twilight: tranquilo vas a estar bien en este lugar Flash: que vas....hacer Twilight(desidia): le daré mi magia....y no quiero que te metas en esto Flash casi mueres por sacrificarte por mi....(llorando)¡¡Porque dime!! Flash(sonriendo y sonrojado): por....que tu....me...gustas Twilight al escuchar eso se quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras de el, se vio en los ojos de Flash un resplandor que era de dos colores que era violeta y amarillo pálido que recuperó su color de ojos normal Twilight:(suspira y sonriendo) también me gustas....creo que esto es el final para todos entonces antes que todo esto conquistado por el....quiero que conserves esto....por mi Flash: ¿de que est... Antes de que terminara de hablar el, Twilight se lanzó hacia el para besarlo en los labios que provoco que ambos se sonrojarán y Twilight llorando. Flash(sorprendido y sonrojado):Twilight Twilight(sonriendo y sonrojada): quiero que lo conserves para siempre Twilight abre sus alas para ir gran velocidad en la mano de Tirek para darle lo que tanto desea el Twilight: bueno Tirek.....tómalo todo y libera a todos mis amigos Tirek:trato hecho....pero antes... Tirek agarra a Twilight con fuerza para que no se escapará y se puede ver como en ese instante le estaba robando la magia más poderosas de Equestria City, todos sus amigos quedaron asombrados pero no tanto como lo de Flash; la magia estaba siendo revatada por Lord Tirek y tal vez la vida de su amiga. Todos:¡¡¡TWILIGHT!!! Twilight:¡¡¡aahahah!! Se podía ver como Tirek crecía más y más a cada paso cuando este absorbiendo el poder de Twilight, se veía como estaba perdiendo la estampa y la pérdida de color de los ojos pero además le quitó mucha energía para hacer algo al respeto Twilight(agotada): ya...est..a he...c...ho y ahora LIBERALOS Tirek: ja, de acuerdo Todas sus amigas fueron liberadas y cayeron al suelo con poco impacto en ese instante todas reaccionaron y fueron corriendo hacia a Flash para ayudarlo Twilight: a todos Tirek: (señalando a Discord) incluso a el quien los traiciono por poder y ser el mismo de antes Twilight(sería): a todos En eso la burbuja de Discord fue explotada que cayera un poco duro Discord(apenado): gracias Twilight Tirek: bueno como ahora ya tengo la magia de Equestria.....ya no te necesito En eso Tirek la lanzo por los aires a una gran altura, Twilight ya sabía su destino en vez de asustarse puso una sonrisa en su cara que en ese momento salió una lágrima Twilight(sonriendo y feliz): adiós....a todos Al escuchar las palabras de Twilight todos sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo ella. Twilight aún con felicidad cerró sus ojos con la misma sonrisa Tirek: adiós....princesa A gran velocidad Tirek lanzo un rayo tan poderoso que hizo que Twilight chocara con una montaña que provoco un gran impacto que hizo que cayera rocas sobre Twilight Todos(llorando)¡¡¡TWILIGHTTTT!!! Todos salieron corriendo donde estaba Twilight debajo de las pesadas rocas. Llegaron donde estaba ella todos desesperados empezaron a quitar las rocas donde estaba el cuerpo de Twilight debajo Flash(llorando): entonces por eso me lo distes....porque no fui yo Todos empezaron a quitar todas las rocas, pero al ver algo sorprendente que hizo que todos quedarán asombrados vieron el cuerpo de Twilight tirado con heridas graves algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba sangrando y su ropa estaba rasgada. Pero lo más sorprendente es que aún tenía su sonrisa en su cara. Todos empezaron a llorar y comenzaron a tirarse al suelo Todos(menos Discord y llorando): ¡¡¡TWILIGHT!!! En eso comenzó a llover en toda Equestria porque perdieron a alguien muy importante en esta ciudad Sunset Shimmer(llorando): porque lo hicisteis..... Aria(llorando): no debías hacerlo.... Rainbow Dash(llorando): no era tu responsabilidad... Flash(llorando y frustrado): Twilight porque lo hicistes no debisteis hacerlo pero por mi culpa no cumplí mi palabra que daría mi vida por ti....desearía que estuvieras con nosotros Fluttershy(llorando): no es tu culpa....ni de nadie En eso paro de llover todos los amigos de Twilight estaban mojados aún con las lágrimas en sus ojos,pero algo sucedió un rayo de luz cubrió a Twilight que la elevo unos centímetros del suelo todos quedaron sorprendidos por ver eso que en eso un torbellino comenzó a salir donde estaba Twilight que de repente una luz los segó por unos cuantos segundos pero sucedió algo no estaba ella Adagio(preocupada): no esta Twilight desapareció Todos: ¿pero cómo? Adagio: no se pero hay que buscarla..... ¿?: no creo que es necesario Todos voltearon donde se encontraba esa voz que hizo que todos se sorprendieran que la persona quien les dijo eso era realmente Twilight que estaba de pie y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos sus amigos fueron corriendo para abrazarla que puso que de nuevo soltarán lágrimas de felicidad Twilight: yo también los extrañe Sonata(llorando y feliz): pero como.... Sunset Shimmer(llorando y feliz): vimos como las rocas... Pinkie Pie: cayeron encima de ti... Twilight: les diré.....yo ya sabía mi destino que moriría por Lord Tirek en eso tuve un plan era fungir mi muerte para que el sélacreyera(sonriendo) y se la creyeron también ustedes...si no me equivoco En ese se vio como sus amigos tenían caras de sorpresa con la boca abierta y a la ves molestas Todos(menos Flash): TWILIGHT ERES TAN CRUEL!!! Twilight: jajaja lo se...(sería)pero ahora Tirek es mucho más fuerte que nosotros y no se cómo detenerlo Discord: Twilight gracias por ser buena conmigo y las demás chicas por eso quiero que te quedes con esto(dándole el collar) En eso Twilight recupero el color de sus ojos por tener la última llave que era que tenia puesto ahora a gracias a Discord Applejack: creo que es la tuya Twilight: vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo Todos salen corriendo donde estaba el cofre con las demás llaves que ya estaban puestas en su lugar correspondiente, en eso Twilight acerco el collar con el cofre y de repente se convierte en llave como la demás Twilight: tenemos que hacerlo juntas Las manes 5:si Todas giraron su llave que en eso salió 6 rayos de color diferentes pero también sucedió algo salieron otros 5 rayos que estaban debajo quien eran Sunset, Adagio, Sonata, Aria y Flash Flash: que esta pasando... Sunset Shimmer: si nosotros no tenemos llaves.... Adagio: porque... Twilight: ya lo verán En eso todas las manes 6 están transformadas por la magia de rainbow power pero los 5 restantes que les pasará. Se vio como los cuerpos de sus demás amigos se tornó de color blanco muy brillante que en eso se van agrietando y se ve unas armaduras de color dorados con algunos tonos de sus colores correspondientes y cada uno tenía su espada que además también estaban transformados en híbridos, en sus armaduras se ve sus cutie mark en el centro de su pecho(como los elementos de la armonía con la joya correspondiente) en eso salieron del escondite donde estaba guardado el cofre. Para sorpresa Tirek se quedo sorprendido al ver que todos tenían magia y que Twilight estuviera con vida Tirek: pero si les quite toda su magia y tu estabas..... Twilight: muerta...nunca podrás matar la amistad que tenemos nosotros y ahora te desterraremos al lugar que correspondes En eso Tirek lanzo un rayo poderoso pero por el poder que tenían no impactó con ellos y ahora era el turno de ellos los once comenzaron a lanzar rayos hacia a el de diferentes colores contra el que en ese instante comenzó a perder todos sus poderes y a estar en su estado normal en ese instante apareció en Tártaros en una jaula.Cuando terminaron de derrotarlo fueron con la gente que perdieron de su magia, se la regresaron a cada quien cuando terminaron regresaron donde estaba el cofre y por sorpresa el cofre comenzó a elevarse por un Arcoiris que lo llevaba al parque de la cuidad y de ahí salió una mansión hecho de un hermoso material que brillaba por los rayos del sol que aparecieron afuera, comenzaron a destransformar en su forma normal. Rarity(sorprendida): pero que hermoso Las Dazzlings: si Fluttershy: pero de quién será Celestia: pues de Twilight Twilight: es mío...pero como Cadence: cuando abristes el cofre y liberares el poder oculto para derrotarlo les dio como recompensa a ustedes..... Luna: que demostraron valentía y esperanza... Celestia: que están esperando véanlo por dentro En eso todos entraron a la mansión y quedaron sorprendidos por tanta belleza en un solo lugar, adelante se encontraba una puerta enorme que no dudaron en abrirlo y vieron 11 tronos que formaba un círculo, en los tronos tenían las cutie marks de cada uno y todos se fueron a sentar en su trono correspondiente a excepción uno que era Flash afuera del balcón, Twilight fue con el para ver que le pasaba Twilight(preocupada): estas bien(tocándole el hombro) Flash(suspira):si Twilight: fue por lo que hice de fingir mi muerte o...por el beso Flash: la segunda...dime porque me besastes Twilight(sonrojada): por que realmente me gustas Flash.....estas moles.... Antes de que terminara de hablar Flash la beso Flash: si me vas a decir tus sentimientos....no quiero que los presentes cuando hagas locuras Twilight al escuchar eso sonrió con toda su alma porque ya le expreso sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta Pinkie Pie: ahhhhh! que hermosa escena En eso los dos se pusieron rojos porque todos los vieron cuando se besaron Adagio: que bueno que ya lo admitieron... Aria: pareciera una eternidad.... Sonata: díganme algo....pinkie y yo podemos prepara los preparativos de la boda digan que siiiii Flash y Twilight(sonrojados): NO!!! Sonata: que mal si ya tenía las invitaciones de boda listas Rarity: desde cuando las hiciste.... Sonata:mmmmm...creo que hace....un mes En eso todos se cayeron por lo que dijo Sonata, pero parece que les dio gracia por los esfuerzos de Sonata que fueron en vanos. LILI FLASHLIGHT En CHS se estaba celebrando un baile de primavera,todos los alumnos estaban ahi,pero centrare la atencion en Twilight,que solo miraba a los demas bailar en pareja.Fue cuando Flash aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco a ella. Flash:Hola Twilight Twilight:Hola Flash Flash:lindo baile no lo crees? Twilight:si Flash:y por que no estas bailando ahi? Twilight:no soy muy buena bailando y ademas no voy a ponerme a bailar yo sola ahi Flash:si quieres yo puedo ser tu pareja Twilight:(se sonroja)No lo se Flash,la verdad tengo miedo de que todos se burlen de mi Flash:nadie se va burlar de ti si yo estoy contigo Twilight:tu ganas,voy a bailar Flash tomo la mano de Twilight y los 2 se acercaron a la pista.Todo el mundo se detuvo al verlos acercarse,Twilight sintio todas las miradas sobre ellos y solto la mano de Flash. Flash:que pasa? Twilight:prefiero no bailar ahora Flash:(vuelve a tomar su mano)por que? Twilight:todo el mundo nos mira Flash:y que? No tienes porque mirarlos a ellos Twilight:no se como hacerlo Flash:simplemente olvida que hay alguien mas aqui,y si eso no es suficiente solo mirame a mi Twilight:(suspira)Ok Flash se acerco a Twilight,coloco sus manos en su cintura y ella paso sus brazos detras del cuello de Flash.Lentamente comenzaron a bailar,apesar de que todo el mundo los seguia mirando.Poco a poco,Twilight comenzo a dejarse llevar hasta que acabo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero,lo cual los hizo sonrojar.Acabado su baile,Twlight se separo de Flash lentamente,pero el no soltaba su mano Twilight:esta todo bien? Flash:si,yo solo...queria mostrarte algo Twilight:que cosa? Flash:ven conmigo Flash condujo a Twilight hasta el techo de CHS,desde ahi se podian apreciar la luna y las estrellas de manera mas hermosa. Twilight:que linda noche Flash:pero no se compara con tus ojos Twilight:(sonrojada)gracias Flash le toma la mano. Flash:te tengo un obsequio Twilight:no debiste molestarte Flash:pero queria hacerlo (le muestra una corona igual a la de los elementos de la armonia) Twilight:es hermosa Flash la coloca en la cabeza de Twilight Twilight:nadie nunca me habia dado un detalle tan lindo como este Flash:nada menos para la chica mas bella de el mundo Twilight se acerca a Flash y le da un beso rapido en la mejilla. Flash:(sorprendido y sonrojado)Twilight.. Twilight:(apenada)lo siento..crei que..no debi haber hecho...(Flash pone su dedo en su boca) Flash:shhhh,si debiste,(le toma la cintura)ahora yo tambien debo hacerlo. Apenas pronunciado esto,Flash conecto sus labios con los de Twilight,quien no espero para corresponderle.Una sensacion de alegria,satisfaccion y relajacion los invadio por completo,tanto que no se separaron hasta cumplidos 10 minutos.Luego se separaron lentamente,pero aun no se soltaban. Twilight:(sonrojada)Esto significa... Flash:que te amo Twilight,te amo demasiado tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti Twilight:Flash..yo..tambien te amo,y te prometo que nunca voy a dejarte.Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Se vuelven a besar. JFIZTATION HK1912 Una parte alternativa de rainbow rocks, en el escenario después de derrotar a las dazlings Sunset:(recogiendo los fragmentos de cristal) creó que por eso eran tan importantes para ellas Twilight: sin esos pendientes y la magia que tu trajiste de equestria, son sólo tres inofensivas adolescentes Applejack: que bueno que esto termino, que dicen si vamos a celebrar Todas menos twilight: SIIIIIIII Todas las chicas menos twilight bajaron del escenario pero twilight se quedó viendo al público quienes ha se iban buscando al guitarrista de cabello azul para poder hablar sobre lo que había pasado hace rato (ya saben a que me refiero) pero no lo veía. Twilight bajo del escenario, fue a cambiarse de ropa y le dijo a las otras chicas: Twilight: chicas las alcanzó luego, tengo otra cosa que hacer sola Todas menos twilight: de acuerdo Las chicas salieron a festejar y twilight salió a buscar a Flash, lo buscó por toda la escuela y finalmente lo encontró al frente de la escuela donde estaba la estatua. Twilight: Oye Flash Flash: twilight? Twilight: quería hablar contigo Flash: primero tengo que decirte algo Twilight: que es? Flash: Lo siento, te trate muy mal Twilight: no tienes que disculparte estabas bajo un hechizo Flash: si pero... Twilight: flash tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos y los amigos se perdonan, yo ya te perdone Flash: gracias twi Los dos se abrazan Twilight: flash Flash: si? Twilight: ( un poco sonrojada) tengo que decirte algo Flash: que es Twilight: desde la primera vez que vine aquí yo... Amm... Flash: s...si Los dos se miran a los ojos, sonrojados, se van acercando cada vez mas, flash pone sus manos en la cintura de twilight, ella pone sus manos en el pecho de flash, mirándose fijamente, sus cabezas se acercan cada vez más, sus ojos se van cerrando hasta que sus labios se conectan en un tierno beso, ambos lo disfrutaban, se les erizaba la piel, twilight levantó una pierna hacia atras(ay que bonito). Luego de cinco minutos los dos se separaron por falta de aire y de miraron a los ojos diciéndose el uno al otro: Twilight y Flash: Te amo Fin JFIZTATION HK1912 Parte 2 Hacia una semana, Twilight había venido al mundo humano a pasar unos días de descanso con sus amigas de canterlot high y hoy ya debe irse, pero antes... Spike: lista para irno twilight? Twilight: aún no Spike: por que que pasa Twilight: es que debo hacer algo importante antes Spike: de acuerdo, las chicas y yo te esperaremos en el portal Twilight: bueno Twilight salió a buscar a Flash, necesitaba hablar con el ya que desde que llegó no la quiere ver ni hablar con ella. Luego de todo un rato buscando, lo encontró. Twilight: Flash Flash la ignoró y siguió caminando Twilight: Flash espera me Flash empezó a correr pero luego se tropezó y cayó al suelo y Twilight lo alcanzó Twilight: estas bien Flash: si estoy bien Twilight: Oye por que no has querido hablar conmigo Flash: eso no te importa Twilight: si me importa, estoy preocupada por ti, somos amigos Flash: no te importa Twilight: voy a insistir hasta que me digas que te pasa, dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime... Flash: basta Twilight: dime dime dime dime dime dime dime dime Flash: ya basta Twilight Twilight: por que me ignoras, dime dime dime dime dime... Flash finalmente se harto y... Flash: PORQUE TE AMO Twilight al escuchar eso se pone roja como un tomate, Flash también Twilight: tu me amas? Flash: s...si Twilight: pero por que me ignorabas Flash: porque cada vez que hablamos me duele Twilight: por que? Flash: porque no puedo tenerte, eres de otro mundo, por eso Twilight: pero podemos estar juntos a veces Flash: como? Si cada vez que vienés es por un problema o para enfrentar a algún villano Twilight: ya no, ahora puedo venir cada vez que quiera, puedo venir cuando quiera verte Flash: en serio? Twilight: si Con estas palabras, Flash se puso contento y abrazo a Twilight saltando, luego cuando dejó de saltar la beso, pero sólo fueron tres segundos Flash: lo siento Twilight no debí hacerlo así tan... Twilight: (lo calla con el dedo en los labios)shhhhh Twilight lo beso pero esta vez más apasionadamente durando tres minutos Twilight: he estado esperando este momento desde hace tiempo Flash: yo igual Luego de eso Flash acompañó a Twilight al portal Flash: volverás pronto? Twilight: sólo espereme, yo vendré a ti Con esas palabras, Twilight y spike cruzaron el portal con la promesa de volver pronto. Fin JFIZTATION HK1912 3 Las chicas estaban teniendo una batalla mágica con una villana que llegó a canterlot high llamada Dead destroy, ya llevaba horas y canterlot high casi estaba en ruinas, Flash estaba ayudándolas a destruir pequeños monstruos que ella había generado: Dead: ya están cansadas? Twilight: no, no nos vamos a rendir verdad Todas: nunca Dead: bien, morirán Les lanza un rayo que sale de sus manos y las chicas empiezan a gritas de dolor Flash: TWILIGHT Dead: cayate Dead, con su magia, detuvo a Flash y lo lanzó contra una pared mientras seguía lanzándole rayos a las chicas, luego dejó de hacerlo Dead: hora del golpe final Empezó a generar una bola de energía con su mano mientras las chicas seguían en el piso Dead: MUERAN Flash: NOOOOOOOOOOO Flash corrió y cubrió la mano de Dead mientras esta trataba de safarlo Dead: pero que... Sueltame o moriremos los dos Flash: prefiero morir que dejar que te salgas con la tuya Twilight ve lo que esta pasando Twilight: Flash, que estas haciendo Flash: Salvándolas La esfera empieza a hacerse más y más brillante hasta que Dead no pudo controlarla, hasta que finalmente estalló Twilight:FLAAAAAAASH Twilight trató de correr hacia la explosión pero fue detenidas por sus amigas de repente, luego, los cuerpos de Dead y Flash salieron volando y Twilight corrió hacia donde había caído Flash, llegó a donde estaba y trató de despertarlo Twilight: Flash, Flash, estas bien, Flash Respóndeme, Flash, (empezó a moverlo) DESPIERTA Sunset: es inutil Twilight, murió Twilight: callate, no digas eso Twilight siguió intentando despertarlo pero hera inutil, luego de cinco minutos, Twilight se rindió y aceptó que Flash estaba muerto Twilight:(llorando) por que?, por que? Twilight abraza el cuerpo sin vida de Flash y le susurra... Twilight: no merecías morir, eras bueno, tus amigos y amigas te querían, yo... Te amo Twilight se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a Flash, después de esto, el cuerpo de Flash empezó a brillar y Twilight se sorprendió, luego de diez segundos dejó de brillar y empezó a abrir los ojos Flash: T...Tw...Twilight? Twilight: si Flash, soy yo Twilight inmediatamente abrazo a Flash y luego lo beso y este le respondió igual Twilight: creí que... Flash: que que? Twilight: no importa, lo importante es que estas vivo y conmigo Volvieron a abrazarse mientras las chicas los veían desde lejos con una cara de ternura. MONN SPARKLE flash llevo a twiligh a su casa y.. flash se inca y dice twilight hace un tiempo que te conozco y quiero decirte que yo...yo te amo ¿me harias el honor de ser mi novia señorita sparkle? twilight le da un beso de pelicula y dice siiii LILI FLASHLIGHT Era un dia tranquilo en Equestria City,todo parecia normal,excepto por una casa,en donde dos hermanos preparaban algunas trampas por todo el lugar.Sus nombre,First Base y Flash Sentry. First;aqui tienes Flash(le da un cubo de agua) Flash:(lo toma y lo colaca en una puerta entreabierta)Listo hermano;esa es la ultima First:no entiendo por que mama y papa creen que necesito una niñera,puedo cuidarme solo Flash:ya sabes como son los dos,ademas de que creen peligroso que un niño de 10 años se quede solo First.tienes que salir? Flash;hoy hay ensayo First,y lo sabes...pero tu encargate de grabar a la niñera cayendo en nuestras tramapas First;ok Tocan la puerta. Flash;debe ser ella,ya sabes que hacer First Flash abre la puerta,pero al ver a esa persona se queda tieso. Flash:T..T...Twi.. Twilight:hola Flash First:quien es Flash?..*Mhhh..estoy seguro de haber visto a esa chica en algun sitio..ah! ya se donde la vi!* Twilight:Hola pequeño,tu debes ser First Base First:asi es,y tu eres Twilight no? Twilight:si,como sabes mi nombre? Flash niega nervioso. First:solo lo adivine,te vas mas linda en persona Twilight:me has visto? Flash niega nerviosos a su hermano. First:pues...no Twilight:bueno First,hoy la pasaremos muy bien Fisrt:seguro que si..(Flash le tapa la boca) Flash:amm..Twi,nos permites un segundo? Twilight:claro. Flash cierra la puerta dejando a Twi afuera.De inmediato Flash comenzo a quitar todas la trampas. first:Que haces Flash?..ah claro,no quieres que ella caiga en estas trampas por que ella te gus... Flash:NO! Es solo que..ella me cae bien,y no quiero que tenga una mala impresion de mi,me ayudarias con eso? First:amm..pues...no se... Flash:te prestare mis videojuegos First:no me convences.... Flash:te los voy a dar! First:acepto! Flash termino de quitar las trampas y dejo pasar a Twi,luego de unos moemtos,Flash se retiro dejando a Twilight y a su hermano solos.Flash subio a su auto preocupado. Flash:ay no..First..no hagas nada que haga que pierda mi oportunidad con ella... Mientras tanto,en al casa. First:entonces..me vas a poner a hacer mi tarea no? Twilight:tarea? en Viernes? Para nada,vamos a jugar un rato. First:de verdad? Twilight:claro,yo juego lo que tu quieras First:ok..quiero jugar... First Base eligio jugar en una consola de videojuegos uno de deportes,donde el y su niñera pasaron un rato muy divertido.Cuando terminaron,se sentaron en el sofa. Twilight.te dije que te venceria! First;te deje ganar..(le ruge el estomago) Twilight:tienes hambre? First:un poco...ahh...ya me puedes hacer una ensalada o algo con vegetales. Twilight:para nada.. La niñera habia ordenado pizza,causando una gran impresion en el niño,era la primera niñera que le parecia divertida. First.*ya veo por que esta enamorado de ella* Mientras tanto,donde Flash.. Flash:*que estan haciendo?..y si la metio a mi habitacion?!* Ringo:FLASH! Flash.AH!..que pasa? Brawly:a ti que te pasa? No has puesto nada de atencion a la cancion. Flash:perdonen chicos...es solo que...mi hermano esta con Twi... Brawly:adios a la idea de que Twi sea tu novia Flash:por que? Ringo:ti hermano va a avergonzarte viejo,estoy seguro. Devuelta a la casa. First Base se habia duchado y estaba listo para dormir,pero antes... First:ven Twi... Twilight:que pasa First? First:hay algo que quiero mostrarte First condujo a Twilight a una habiatcion,una habitacion de un chico,un chico que en verdad adoraba la guitarra. Twilight:First..no podemos estar aqui.... First:vamos Twilight,solo quiero que vesas una cosita(pone cara de perrito) Twilight:ok.... First:antes de mostrartelo..quiero pregunatret..que sientes por mi hermano? Twilight:(sonrojada)amm...pues....yo... First:el te gusta? Twilight.pues...no se...supongo..que un poquito First:eso me basta. First abrio un armario,pero en lugar de ropa,adentro habia una mesa con muchas velas,algunas rosas y en lo alto,una foto de Twilight. Twilight:que..? First:Flash esta muy enamorado de ti Twilight.. Twilight:vamos a dormir First... Ambos se dirigieron a la habiatacion de First y ella lo arropo. Twilight:descansa.. First:Twilight..dale una oportunidad a Flash..yo se que el ta va querer siempre...y nada me gustaria mas que seas mi hermana... Twilight:claro First...duerme bien... Ella salio del cuarto de First y bajo a la sala,alli se encontraba Flash,quien justo acababa de llegar. Flash:hola Twilight...(le muestra un ramo de rosas) para ti... Twilight:gracias Flash..son bellisimas... Flash:se parecen a ti... Twilight:amm...claro...voy a ponerlas en agua... Twilight se dirigio a la cocina,cuya puerta estaba entreabierta,¡Flash habia olvidado quitar el cubo de agua! Twilight abrio la puerta y....El cubo de agua le cayo a Flash! Twilight:pero que..?! Flash:ammm...yo... ¿?:CAISTE EN MI TRAMPA! Twilight:First? First:deberias ver tu cara Flash! JAJAJAJA! Flash:me las vas a pagar! Twilight:First Base,eso no fue nada bueno First agacho la cabeza apenado. Twilight:ahora se bueno y traele una toalla a tu hermano,Flas,sera mejor que vallas a tu cuarto para cambiarte Los jovenes se encaminaron a el cuarto de el.mientras que el niño fue a buscar la toalla. Flash:Gracias Twi.. Twilight:por que..? Flash:por cuidar a mi hermano...jejeje...que envidia.. Twilight:por que? Flash.por que a diferencia mia,el paso toda la tarde contigo... Twilight:pues odemos pasar mas tiempo juntos cuando quieres... Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. First:aqui esta la toalla..(los ve y sale corriendo) Twilight:(toma la toalla y cubre a Flash con ella)asi..estas mejor? Flash:mejor que nunca...(toma la mano de Twilight) Los dos se acercaron lentamente,no despeganban la mirada de los ojos del otro,sus ojso se entrecerraban hasta que...sus labios se conectaron,Flash pocisiono sus manos en al cintura de Twiilight y ella coloco sus manos en el cuello y la mejilla de Flash.Luego de unos minutos se separan por la falta de aire. Flash:ya no puedo aguantarlo Twilight...Te amo...Quiero que ser tu novio...solo si me aceptas.. Twilight:claro que si Flash...yo tambien Te amo... Ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos para volver a besarse,apenas haian conectado sus labios cuando.. First:SII! TWILIGHT ES MI HERMANA! Twilight y Flash:(molestos y sonrojados)FIRST BASE!!!! Fin.. Videos thumb|center|335px thumb|325x325px|centre thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px thumb|center|335 px Noticias Equestria Girls 3-Friendship Games En EG3 saldra un juguete de flash sentry y sera protagonista. Tambien saldra un juguete de Twilight y Flash. Se confirma el florecimiento del romance de Flash Sentry con Twilight, no especifica si H Twilight o P Twilight. Fantics http://www.wattpad.com/story/24804529-una-princesa-enamorada-~mlp~ http://www.wattpad.com/story/32386588-equestria-girls-de-vuelta http://www.wattpad.com/story/34783908-tan-solo-tu http://www.wattpad.com/story/33360893-un-amor-guitarrista http://www.wattpad.com/story/37214606-luchando-contra-mi-misma-%E2%99%A5flashlight%E2%99%A5 Usuario Blog:Fluttershy1995/Despues de los juegos de la amistad - Wiki Mi Pequeño Pony: Fan Labor - Wikia Juegos acerca de la pareja Equestria Girls Flash and Twilight Kiss Twilight Sparkle Gave Birth Twins My Little Pony Twilight Sparkle And Flash Sentry Puzzle Magic With Fynsy Twilight Sparkle Imagenes Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Campañas Categoría:Flashlight